PSA Secret Missions
Secret Missions are special activities that Secret Agents can do to earn medals. They can be accessed in the HQ by clicking on the mission console in the lower right corner. There are currently seven secret missions. Almost all the missions are about this Polar Bear named Herbert trying to destroy Club Penguin. So now the missions are to stop him! He has been in Missions 3 - 7 so far. These are how we found out he was in the missions: * Mission 3 - At the Rooftop of the Gift Shop, on the drain there is fur that came from Herbert the Polar Bear. * Mission 4 - At the Ski Village, on the floor there is fur near the belt-less Cable-Chair. * Mission 5 - The fur that G gave you to analyze that was with 3 stain-marks on the fur and the last part of the mission's fur that a shadow left was Herbert's. Case of the Missing Puffles 's missing Puffles.]] Aunt Arctic has lost her two puffles, one green and one purple, and the player must go out and search for them. A medal is available upon completion of the mission, and the player is able to obtain a letter from Aunt Arctic providing the player finds the pictures of her puffles. This is also the only time the Tallest Mountain is ever shown. The puffles are found at this location. Answers : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bod5dRAu7LI&feature=related G's Secret Mission G has invented a new sled, and the player has to test G's new sled. The player ends up in the wilderness, and has to learn how to survive in the wilderness. After the player has learned to survive in the wilderness, the play returns to the Sport Shop to talk to G. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ObO5zM0wBU Case of the Missing Coins The Gift Shop has lost its coins from the vault. The player must find out what happened to them. As with the other two missions, a medal is obtained upon completion of the mission, but a card from Dancing Penguin, the owner of the Dance Club, is obtainable if the player accepts G's extra mini-mission and restore power to the Night Club. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwAEzYgNUCA Avalanche Rescue This mission starts out in the HQ. G opens the door to the gadget room, and the player gets a life preserver shooter. The player then collects various items around Club Penguin to save 4 penguins trapped on a cliff. At the end of the mission, the penguin gets a medal with an inner tube on it and a letter which later self-destructs. You can also obtain a certificate if you use a belt to fix the Ski Lift in the Ski Village. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LekicrKbzHY Trivia for Avalanche Rescue * In G's room, you can find a snail strapped to an explosive device. This is because the earlier version of Club Penguin, Penguin Chat 3, was on a game site called Rocketsnail Games, which is now shut down. Also, it represents Rsnail, a Moderator of Club Penguin. Rsnail is actually the former owner of the RocketSnail website. * Also in G's room, there is a pig with a small LCD monitor inserted in its side. This is in reference to Screenhog, a Club Penguin Moderator. * Bizarrely, there is also a cup of "good" tea. This may be a reference to a Moderator or other famous character, but it is currently unknown what this means. * In G's laboratory, one can discover the prototypes to three of Club Penguin's inventions. The first one is the AC 1000, a small desktop fan that preceded the AC 3000, an enormous air conditioning unit. The second one is the first Spy Phone. It is a parody of the cell phones of the 1980s. The third one is a red and yellow striped firework rocket, apparently the first, and very dangerous jet pack. This is also in reference to Rsnail's rocket. * In G's room there is a bat-like creature hanging from a lamp. This is in reference to the flying fox, one of the largest species of bats on the earth. * In G's room, there is a toy space ship that looks exactly identical to the one used in Astro Barrier.We believe it was an invention to test Astro Barrier for the new levels a long time ago. *In G's room, a lot of pins on G's Pin Collection are missing because this mission was created when Club Penguin had only a few pins. So they haven't edited the mission since then. * In G's laboratory, there is a hat that, when clicked, has a propeller pop out and start spinning rapidly, then retreat back into the hat. This is a direct reference to an old television show called Inspector Gadget, in which the main character has a hat that looks identical to the one G has. * In the Lighthouse, there is a vehicle in a bottle. This is a snow-cat, which could be driven in Penguin Chat 3. Gallery of References Image:Astro Barrier Toy.jpg|This is the toy Astro Barrier ship. Image:Flying Fox.jpg|The flying fox hanging from G's lamp. Image:Inspector Gadget Hat.jpg|The hat from G's laboratory. Image:Snowcat.jpg|This is the snow-cat from Penguin Chat 3 trapped in a bottle. Image:1980s Spy Phone.JPG|This is the prototype Spy Phone. Image:AC 1000.JPG|The precursor to the AC 3000. It is a small desktop fan. Interestingly, it was used in The Secret Of The Fur to blow a tank of jet fuel within reach of the player. The Secret Of The Fur This mission starts out in the Gadget Room. G analyses the white fur, and does not get a result, except for Hot Sauce, Hot Chocolate and jet pack fuel. The player then collects these three items around Club Penguin. At the end, players find that the White Fur belongs to a Polar Bear (Who has a crab with him). At the end of the mission, penguins get a medal with a Magnifying Glass and fur on it. The player can also obtain a pizza. When clicked, a slice is eaten. Once the pizza is eaten, one can open and close the item, and there is more pizza to eat. Your penguin will never grow hungry again! This item can only be obtained if you deliver a pizza to the penguin who is Ice Fishing. To complete the mission the player must find the true source of the fur carrier, and catch the crab. The player must then go to G and tell him of your discovery. Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a63QsVwbVZY Questions For A Crab In this mission, G attempts to 'question the crab'. The Crab Translator 3000 breaks, and the crab escapes. The player follows him to the wilderness also seen in Mission 2. Players follow the crab to the cave, also seen in the second mission, and are greeted with a locked door. The player looks around and finds the same black puffle as in Mission 2. He goes through the pet door and unlocks the door. The Penguin goes inside and the Polar Bear locks the player in a cage. With the puffle's help, the player gets out as well. The players find their way back to Club Penguin, and the Polar Bear tries to destroy the Ski Lodge. The player then sinks the Polar Bear and G awards penguins with a medal for 'thinking outside the box' and the blueprints for an electromagnet if you give him the blueprints for the electromagnet seen in Mission 3 (which are found inside the cave). Answer : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT6zixbnaX8 Clockwork Repairs Warning: Contains Secrets! In the mission, you must repair the clock in the Snow Forts by finding parts across Club Penguin. The target is found at the dock being used by two Penguins from Team Blue. To get it back you must throw three snowballs at it which gets more difficult after each hit. When the two penguins need a replacement target you can give them the life preserver in the HQ, which gets you a blue pennant. To get the spring you must go to the Iceberg and find it frozen in ice. Then you go back to the HQ again and get the electromagnet 2000 click on the cage it's in and there's a little puzzle. The answer is the word 'key' in the secret agent code. Get the magnet and go back to the Iceberg and use the magnet on the spring. Go to the HQ a third time and put the spring in the test chamber, and set it to Fire Mode. To get a gear go to the Beach to get a bucket then go to the snow forts and use the bucket to get snow.Then you go to the pizza place and get a note of music to play for the yellow puffle. Get a picture of the gear in the Town, go the Stage and give the picture and bucket of snow to a yellow puffle in there to make a snow gear which you freeze in the HQ's test chamber.Go to the back of the clock and put everything where it should be and you're done. Category:PSA Category:Games